I hate everything about you
by Zuruck
Summary: El odio hizo mella en ella...porqué?...Se preguntaba Tom... Tokio Hotel


**Título: "I hate everything about you"  
Autora: Jessica Valdez. (Zuruck)  
Resumen: El odio hizo mella en ella...porqué?...Se preguntaba Tom...TH  
Género: Romance/Angst  
Clasificación: T  
Advertencias: Algunas escenas y palabras subidas de tono...****  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son dueños de si mismos...Tan solo lo hago para divertirme...(Quisiera un Bill en mi vida...)**

_**

* * *

**__**Prólogo.**_

Giré sobre la cama. Busqué aquel cuerpo cálido que me remangó y me acurrucó anoche. Su lado estaba frío. Las sábanas remoloneadas. Gruñí. Miré hacia el ventanal. El astro rey se engalanaba con sus rayos curiosos recorriendo el tramo de mis piernas. Hundí mi rostro en la almohada. Cansado de esperar. Quería una doble ración. Me estiré aún boca abajo. Fue un alivio. Suspiré.

Observé la cama ya incorporado. Sonreí. Negué con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio inferior. Una locura total. Me sentía preparado para ya decirlo de una buena vez. Me levanté arremangándome con la sábana en mis caderas. El cielo despejado. No habría lluvia. Es mejor no precipitarse. Rodé los ojos ante aquel recordatorio.

Me encaminé al baño. Creyendo que ahí estaría. Pero. Encima del escritorio. Vislumbraba un sobre abierto. Un poco inclinado por la pestaña. Una pluma a su lado. Tragué saliva. Con un nudo en el estómago me acerqué. Cogí el papel. Cuidadosamente saqué el contenido. Cerré los ojos conteniendo la furia en mi interior. Mis labios temblaban ante tal emoción que me embargaba.

No quise mirar.

Salté todo el escrito. Leí lo último.

Una lágrima desfiló por mi mejilla. Era lo que más me temía.

La despedida.

Su despedida.

Tan solo decía.

_Por más que trates. No me busques._

_Perdón por haber aparecido en tu vida._

_Gracias por estar a mi lado. Aún sin quererme._

_Siempre te querré._

_Adiós._

Furioso. Arrojé el jarrón a la pared más cercana.

Por primera vez. Abrí los ojos. Supe que era lo que sentía ella. Y yo nunca le correspondí como debía de ser. Nunca me había puesto en sus zapatos. No sabía que sufría. Puse mis puños en el gélido piso. Respiré hondamente.

Mi corazón estaba roto. En mil pedacitos.

Como yo se lo rompí a ella hace tiempo…

* * *

Sabía que se había ido. Sus cosas no estaban en el lugar donde ella los ponía. Suspiré. Pasé mi mano por la cama. Sintiendo lo suave de la tela. Sintiendo con mi mente. Mis recuerdos. Esas noches desbordantes de amor. De locura. Cada noche nos regalábamos caricias. Besos. Toques. Mi tacto. Quedó impreso en su piel. Y en mi piel cada roce suyo. Tan anhelante.

Aspiré su aroma. Un aroma que se ha quedado impregnado en mi nariz. Su aroma que cada mañana veía junto a una sonrisa pícara. Con sus labios rojos. Exquisitos para mi vista. Esos labios que mataban con sus besos. Sean fogosos. Hasta los más dulces que me había concedido. Esos labios que añoraba en estos momentos.

Me miré en el espejo. Ése no era yo. Mis ojos ya no se denotaban esa mirada brillante. Curiosa. Ávido de cosas lascivas. Ansioso por conocer cosas nuevas. No. Había desparecido. Cuando volvería?. Se lo llevó. Como una parte de mi alma se fue con ella. Bajé la vista. Mis manos. Mis brazos. Esos brazos que la acogieron. Noche con noche. Sin saber que ella me amaba.

Lo sabía.

Fui un estúpido.

Cómo no me di cuenta antes?.

Ahora todo encajaba. Sus miradas llenas de esperanza. Una insignificante esperanza. No debió confiar en mí. En mi ser. Y en mi corazón. Yo no soy la persona de la que se enamora. Soy duro de roer. Yo no puedo amar. Sin embargo. Hasta ahora me eh dado cuenta. Y es demasiado tarde. La amo. Encajé los nudillos en el espejo. Que reflejaba mi rostro. Sangre que comenzaba a derramarse sobre mi muñeca.

Enrollé con fiereza mi mano con una toalla. Me ardía. Dolía horrores. Pero no mucho como el dolor que me carcomía por dentro. Me odiaba. Por no haber captado esos detalles que me mandaba. Con directas. Sea también con indirectas.

Todos me lo decían. Lo ignoraba. Y más aún a ella.

Contemplé como un tonto el amanecer. Como posaba el sol a lo alto. Como terminaba su trayecto del buenos días. Para quedar en un sitio. Un pinchazo se adentro a mi cabeza. Exhalé. Con parsimonia busqué en mi equipaje una maldita pastilla. El dolor parecía incrementarse ante el pánico que sentía.

Pánico.

Por haberla perdido.

Y esta vez podría ser para siempre.

* * *

Oía como mi vecino subía el volumen de la música. Una Britney Spears cantando el gimme more. Cerré los ojos. Pasé mis manos por la cara. Deteniéndome en las sienes. Masajeándolas. Inhalé. Exhalé. Profundamente. Antes de estallar de una vez. Me levanté ya harto de todo. Pateé algunas prendas que estaban en el suelo.

Poco me importaba.

Ya nada importaba.

Ella ya no estaba a mi lado.

Ya no.

Me dirigí con paso firme a la habitación del causante ruido fastidioso. Toqué con mi mano herida. Maldecí. Que todo no me podía salir bien?. Grité. Que no podía apagar esa estúpida música?. Música del demonio. Seguí golpeando con fuerza. Con mi mano sana. Hasta que por fin me abrieron. Mi hermano mirándome fijamente. Analizándome. Escrutándome.

T: quieres dejar de verme¡. Apaga tu maldita porquería¡. Ya me tienes hasta acá¡. –Señalé mi cabeza.-

B: -tragó saliva. Sopesando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.- Se fue?.

T: que dices?. Primero apaga tu maldita cosa¡. –respiraba cada vez más rápido. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo perdía el control.-

B: Dime. Se fue?. –seguía con su pregunta tan estúpida.-

Me adentré a su habitación ya hastiado. Cogí la maldita máquina junto con el ipod y la arrojé lo más lejos de mí. Justo sobre el balcón. Cayó sobre el suelo de la banqueta en pedazos. Como el jarrón. Mi corazón. Cerré los ojos. Me recargué en el barandal. Comencé a balancearme. A querer ganarle al dolor. No quería.

No quería entrar a la soledad.

Sin ella.

Me sumerjo en la agonía.

Sentí como mi hermano me giraba y me abrazaba con fuerza. Dejando que mis lágrimas contenidas se derramaran. Me debatía entre mi corazón y mi razón. No dejaba que ninguno de los dos ganara. Hasta que comprendí del todo. Hice puños mi manos.

Ella.

Nunca más iba a regresar.

Nunca más.

* * *

_Son esos silencios que asustan, tu voz…_

_y recuerdos que no volverán, todo aquello que pasamos…  
miradas que aún se buscan, a mi alrededor y no estás…  
y jamás se encontrarán, nunca más…_

_Laberinto de palabras, tantas cosas que decirte…  
y una historia sin final, así lo creía…pero no lo era.  
Rompecabezas inconcluso, mis sentimientos que no salieron a la luz…  
que no me deja avanzar, seguir con mi camino…_

_Los sonidos de la noche, me recuerdan tu respiración pausada a mi lado…  
la oscuridad y la brisa, la brisa de cada amanecer…  
la claridad en tus palabras, sinceras, dulces…  
la música de tu risa, tu sonrisa a la vez…_

_En tu voz esa dulzura, que me mis oídos agradecían…  
en el aire tu esencia de vivir…de amarme.  
y en tus ojos transparentes esmeraldas…  
ese toque de inocencia, pureza, con cara de muñeca…_

_Hoy sólo pienso, siento….  
que al emprender tu partida…  
no sólo apagaste tu luz…  
sino parte de la mía. _

Arrugué con fiereza el papel con el escrito. Me incorporé respirando hondamente. Pasé mis manos por la cabeza. Queriendo amortiguar el dolor en mis sienes. Ya harto de derramar lágrimas. Quería desprenderme de este dolor que me abruma fuertemente en mi interior. Arrancar ese dolor.

Ese sentimiento.

Ese arrepentimiento.

Me encamino con la mirada baja al balcón. Para mirar el crepúsculo. El fin del día. El comienzo de la noche. Tantas noches juntos. Mi estupidez fue la que te hizo marchar. No querer ya estar a mi lado. Al haberte dicho dos palabras. Palabras que pudieron haberte echo quedarte justo aquí. En mi corazón.

Te amo.

Perdóname. Perdóname por no demostrártelo. Tenía miedo. Yo no soy de palabras. Soy de acciones. Por favor.

Te lo suplico como nunca antes lo había echo.

Por favor.

_Devany._

Vuelve.

* * *

Me despierto ante el sonido de la puerta. Unos golpes que me dejaron aturdido. Me levanté como pude. Aclarando mi vista. La resaca a consecuencia de la botella de vodka. Las sienes me latían a toda velocidad. Gruñí. Al mirar por la mirilla. Me maree. Ahora qué quería el santo de mi hermano?. Se le notaba nervioso.

Giré el cerrojo y abrí. Me cubrí con ambas manos mi rostro. Al visualizar la luz blanquecina que daba del pasillo. Molesto le cogí fuertemente del antebrazo para hacerlo pasar.

T: qué mierda quieres?. –destapé una lata de soda. Y pasé la aspirina. A espaldas de Bill.-

B: estás bien?. –Preguntó el muy estúpido. Creía que estaría brincando de la emoción. Pues no.-

T: -me giré estupefacto con una sonrisa burlona. Cansado.- Veme…Estoy genial. Vámonos a donde…-me quedé pensativo.- bah¡ no sé…a donde dijo David y todo a la mierda…Si eso Bill. –rodé los ojos de la exasperación.-

B: -alzó las manos en son de paz. Tragó saliva y se mantuvo callado sin decir absolutamente nada. Temiendo decir algo fuera de contexto.-

T: -Le escudriñé con la mirada. Le miré cuidadosamente.- Traes algo ahí?. –había ojeado sus brazos que estaban sobre su espalda. –

B: -se mordió el labio inferior.- ehm…Si Tom a eso venía…yo…bueno…no…-Fruncía el ceño. Comenzaba a desesperarme.-

T: Bill…

B: Es que no sé si…-sacudía la cabeza.- No lo sé…realmente yo….

T: Bill¡ Ya cállate¡….dilo de una vez¡.

B: Esta bien…-Sacó algo de sus manos. Un sobre. Me lo tendió.-

T: -lo cogí. Lo miré dos palabras en el remitente. Mi nombre.- Gracias. –mi voz tembló.-

B: -acortó distancias. Puso una mano en mi hombro reconfortándome.- Sé fuerte Tom…-Su voz era débil.-

Asentí. Con angustia. Mis manos temblaban. Esto ya era demasiado. Primero la despedida y ahora esto?. A que venía eso?. Acaso quería hacerme sufrir aún más con su ida. Decidido. Y haciéndome el valiente. Fuerte. Rasgué la pequeña abertura con los ojos cerrados.

Lilas.

Su aroma.

Mi nariz se impregnó de nuevo con él. Conmemorando aquellos recuerdos.

Con agonía. Desdoblé el par de hojas.

Respiré. Sintiendo como mi mundo se derrumbaba. Al fondo. Todo en mí se hacía añicos.

_18 de diciembre del 2011._

_Aquí escribiéndote…_

_En la claridad de la noche._

_Pensando hasta no poder mas, en ti, me decía tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca…_

_El corazón se me parte por no poder amar. Te amo sin duda…_

_Temblando por tus besos, los cuales, míos nunca serían…_

_Llorando en silencio por un amor prohibido que no sera mío._

_Nunca jamás…_

_Soñándote despierta… _

_Amándote hasta la incoherencia y tú tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca._

_Sin saber de mis sueños, de mis tristezas…_

_De cuanto te amo._

_De cuanto tuya soy._

_De cuanto te grita mi cuerpo._

_Y tu tan lejos sin saber de todo esto…_

_Sin imaginarte por un momento que me ahogo en mis delirios sin poderlos evitar. Perdiéndome en la distancia…sin dejarte de amar…_

_Tom de verdad todo lo hice._

_Por ti._

_Todo fue por ti._

_Por que me lo pediste. Me pediste estar a tu lado._

_Sin precio a nada. A costa de todo._

_Tuve que dejar todo atrás._

_Mi pasado. Mi familia. Mis amigos. Mis ideales. Mis pasatiempos. Mi país. Mi continente._

_Aún lo hice todo. _

_A pesar._

_Del dolor. De la angustia. Del temor. De los nervios._

_Contigo. Tú a mi lado. Pude enfrentarme a eso._

_Por que estabas ahí._

_Y yo como estúpida creyendo que desde un principio me querías._

_Pero no._

_Me querías como tu amante. _

_Jamás como tu amiga. _

_Tu pareja al quién confiar. _

_No me fiaste nada. Y aún así yo te entregué todo._

_Mi cuerpo._

_Mi alma._

_Mi corazón. Al que partiste en dos. Y en mil pedazos más._

_Por eso nunca te perdonaré._

_Tú lo sabías._

_Y lo hiciste. _

_Frente a mis ojos._

_Te vi. Tom._

_Fingí no haber visto aquella escena._

_Que me sumió a una soledad._

_Que tú prometiste no volverme a adentrarme en ella._

_Por mi pasado._

_Luché por ti._

_Y mira como lo pagaste._

_Te odio._

_Pero._

_Con la misma intensidad de cómo te amo._

_Así inmensamente es mi sentimiento._

_Ambos._

_Espero que me cumplas. Ahora que ya no estoy a tu lado._

_Que tus ojos se despierten a la luz de la ventana, como cada mañana lo haces…  
Que lo mires fijamente, que no te parezca yo, gira y verás a la persona que ames de verdad…  
Que recuerden los instantes que te hicieron desvariar, en tu pasado…y en tu presente…  
Que tu cama te recuerde que lo nuestro fue un error, desde que nos conocimos…_

_Que las horas sean segundos cuando te habla de su amor, escúchala…  
Que sus besos te provoquen las estrellas alcanzar, que te alucine con sus labios…  
Que su tiempo sea tu tiempo, no la dejes plantada…como lo hiciste conmigo en varias ocasiones…_

_Que te alegre con su voz, maravíllate con ella…No discutas con ella…  
Que convierta en paraíso terrenal tu habitación, que ilumine tu ser…y el de ella…_

_Que tu amor no extrañe al mío, que sea más fuerte y duradero… _

_Que tu luz brille normal, incluso aún más…  
Que tu mente no marchite recordando que existí, piensa en ella…  
Que su amor sea mas fuerte que el que yo te pude dar, hazlo tú también…puedes hacerlo…  
Que le extrañes los instantes cuando no está junto a ti…es lo más importantes…nunca lo hiciste conmigo…_

_Que te pase lo más bello…_

_Que me logres olvidar…_

_Conseguirás a alguien mejor que yo…_

_Lo sé Tom…_

_Yo no lo fui…_

_Por favor._

_Como en mi carta de despedida._

_Por más que trates. No me busques._

_Por favor no te enojes. Ahora soy feliz. Pronto lo sabrás._

_Perdón por haber aparecido en tu vida._

_Gracias por estar a mi lado. Aún sin quererme._

_Siempre te querré._

_Sé feliz._

_Adiós._

_Devany Abeldfort._

* * *

Años después. Exactamente cuatro años después. Aquí en los premios mtv Europa. En nuestro país natal. Emocionado. Extasiado. Pero a la vez confuso y extrañado. Bill se comporta de una manera rara. Camina de allá y acá como león enjaulado. Algo le tiene nervioso. Hará un hoyo en el suelo. Le miró bien. Sus manos se retuercen. Con el celular en ellas. Como esperando una llamada. Repentinamente David nos llama para ir al escenario a presentar el segundo single de nuestro nuevo álbum.

Salimos.

Tocamos.

Fuego por doquier.

Miraba de vez en cuando a Bill. Se me acercó una ocasión pero luego se alejó de inmediato.

Se terminó la canción. Mi hermano observó el público fascinado. Sonrió. Y fue corriendo hacia los camerinos. Me giré para verle irse. Su mano derecha aún tenía el micrófono. Pero su otra mano esculcaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Su celular.

Hasta que desapareció.

Unas pocas horas después anunciaron al ganador del mejor grupo.

Nosotros. Bill no estaba. Miré a mi alrededor. Me incorporé para felicitar a los G´s. Nos dirigimos con pasos tímidos hacia el estrado. Dónde diablos estaba él?. Fruncí el ceño.

Y justo antes de subir los primeros escalones. Apareció con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa. Y un brillo en los ojos. Que nunca había visto en mi vida. Y eso que siempre estuvimos juntos. Examiné su expresión. Mi interior se llenó de congoja. Algo de felicidad le ocurría?. Porqué no me lo dice?

En el agradecimiento. Traté de acercarme a él. Pero no pude. Sonreí tanto como pude. Me aproximé a Georg par susurrarle que demonios pasaba con él. Y él simplemente sonrió. Pero su mirada era angustiosa. Torcí la cabeza para mirar a Gustav. Me rehuía. Entonces realmente qué ocurría?. Qué nadie decía?.

Nos adentramos al camerino. Bill dijo que tenía que salir aludiendo queriendo darse una fumada. Me resigné a acompañarle. Pero él me detuvo diciéndome que quería estar solo. Que nos encontraríamos en el afterparty.

Y así fue.

Pero no le encontré solo.

Estaba brillando. Todo su ser brillaba de la esperanza. De la felicidad. De amor.

Contemplé aquél vientre abultado. Tendría ya unos cinco meses.

Sonreí.

Ya era feliz.

Devany había regresado.

Ahora comprendo el porqué de sus últimas palabras.

Por fin había encontrado a alguien que podía amar. Y que esa persona se lo esta emanando con todo su ser.

Aunque esa persona fuese mi hermano. No me sentía furioso. Ni nada parecido.

Sólo era feliz. Porque ella lo era.

Di unos pasos atrás. Alejándome de aquella estampa.

Una estampa de un final feliz.


End file.
